Sun, Sea, and Octopuses
by pft980811
Summary: Merely because i can't read Spinzaku VS The Tentacles. Something's been up with Lelouch so the Student Council decides that a week at the beach is just what he needs. Unfortunately, there is a monster lurking just underneath the waves. Or is there? Warnings inside. Yaoi will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a very strange mind…leave me alone! Mostly inspired from the fact that I can't read Spinzaku vs. The Tentacles because it has been (most likely) removed. That was a very good one-shot, hehe.**

**Warnings: um, tentacle rape, consent with tentacle sex, Suzalulu, and Stockholm syndrome. If you know what these mean, then I have basically just spoiled the entire story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Sun, Sea, and Octopuses**

"_It all started…that day…_

"_And it was all because…of that_ she-devil_…!"_

…**~.~..**

"Listen up people! We have worked so hard-" Milly Ashford ignored the grumbles and muttered _'you didn't do squat's_ that came in as responses. "So _I_ have decided that it is time for a vacation!" Just as the blue eyed president was about to go over the details, Vice President and handsomest boy on campus (and unofficially: the entire country of Japan), Lelouch Lamperouge cut in with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think that is such a good idea, Madame President. We still have a lot to do before the school year ends and not everyone here can afford to go to the place you probably have in mind." Milly tsked and shook her head as she stared down at the boy that kept their school floating.

"Now, now Lulu. There is no way I'm letting you wriggle out of this one! We're all going to my family's beach house! I already sent out the news to all your parents and teachers so there is no point in struggling. Just give in!" Lelouch stared at Milly with a shocked look as he realized that she had been planning this trip for a while now.

The pale boy huffed and stood from his seat. "I'm still not going and no one is going to make me." The raven haired boy was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was surprised to see his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, standing behind him and giving him a hard look.

"Lelouch, why don't you want to go? When _was_ the last time you went out? I mean, I'm pretty sure your mom is the one that does all the shopping now. Plus, when was the last time—you know what? Never mind that. You need to get out more often." Before the purple eyed boy could say anything to that, the determined brunette raised a hand to silence him. "I don't care what you think you need. I know for a fact that someone like you shouldn't be this pale. It's unhealthy! Plus, when are you going to go on an all-expenses paid trip again? It's not like you'll get a chance like this next year." Lelouch opened his mouth once more but was again interrupted, this time by his pink haired sister.

"It's true you know. A little sun and fresh ocean air should bring back some color to your skin!"

Lelouch sighed as he looked out the window of the student council room. Outside, he could see a few students running to and fro, trying to get through life. That's exactly what he was doing. Just trying to get through life. Ever since he made that little discover—Lelouch violently shook his head while trying to fight the blush that would most certainly be noticeable if it crawled up to his face.

"Big Brother?" At the sound of her voice, Lelouch turned to his youngest (and absolute favorite) sister. Nunnally gave her brother the saddest puppy dog eyes she could possibly give from her spot in her wheel chair. "Can you please come with us? I…I don't want to go if you're not there…" There it was. Everyone in that room knew immediately that it was a done deal. Lelouch wouldn't dare call out on Nunnally's lie. They all knew that the ninth grader spent a majority of her life trying to assert the fact that she could do just about anything by herself. She surely wasn't just going to let it all go like that. No, she wanted Lelouch to come because she was worried about her brother. One day he was confident, slightly arrogant, and caring brother and the next day…he wasn't. He was still caring, yes, but…now he practically tripped over his own feet!

Lelouch looked at them all with pleading look but none gave in. Gino, Shirley, Rolo, Kallen, and Nina all had to look away because they knew that, with one look from those hurt eyes, they would come to his rescue. That would cause a major wrench to be thrown in Milly's plan; mainly this entire trip was _for_ Lelouch.

Finally, Lelouch gave a defeated sigh and nodded his head. "Okay, fine. I'll go. How long is this trip again?"

Milly smiled wickedly. "For one whole week."

Lelouch, if possible, paled even more. "As in seven days?"

"And six nights." Milly continued to smile her evil little smile even as Lelouch groaned and left the room, feet dragging. It was only when he was gone and the door shut behind him that she dropped the pretense and frowned. If Lelouch was even remotely okay, he would have noticed that the smile was fake in the first place.

"He seriously needs this vacation," Anya said as she stayed staring at the door with her phone forgotten in her hand. The others merely nodded.

…**~.~..**

"_Though it was hard, I managed to prepare myself for the coming trip. Even I have to admit that, for my current state of mind, the clothes I had prepared would make it seem like I was making a comeback. Especially since it was a far cry from the sweats and sweatshirts I had been wearing for a while now. I actually ended up finding my favorite turtle neck under my bed, gathering dust. Yet I doubted that I would be able to fool them. At least, not completely_." Shifting into a more comfortable position, he continued while pushing back a lock of hair.

"_And then Euphemia came to me in my room at night while I was packing the last of the necessary toiletries into my suitcase. I guess she knew she had me cornered; though it's not like I would have tried to escape. Not with the way she looked. As an older brother, if I'm needed then there is nothing else to do but help my siblings. But, then again, you wouldn't exactly know much about that, now would you?"_

…**~.~..**

"Lelouch...what do you think I should do?" Euphie said, her voice cracking and eyes filled with tears. "I—I'm scared!" It was then that the pink haired girl practically tossed herself at Lelouch who automatically wrapped his arms around her. The momentum caused them both to fall back onto the king sized bed. Though he was practically suffocating underneath his rather light sister, Lelouch's face remained in a neutral expression.

"Euphie, I have no idea what you are talking about so how can I help you? Now sit up and tell me what's going on." The teary eyed girl sat up and rubbed away at her eyes.

"Well…I'm in love with Suzaku Kururugi." Even though it had been obvious from the get-go, Lelouch still felt the air rush out form his lungs. It was then that Lelouch came to several conclusions.

The first was that he should have been prepared for this. He knew about Euphie's feelings for a while now. He had only been lying to himself and now, it was costing him.

The second conclusion was that this was going to be a rather long break. He had the annoying feeling that Euphie was going to milk this trip for all it was worth if only it meant that she could at least get an inch closer to Suzaku.

The third was one that he had been denying for months now and was the cause for this entire trip but he most certainly was not about to dwell on _that_ right _now_ of all times.

The fourth was that his lungs were killing him and he needed some oxygen. Like, now.

"Euphie…I can't…breathe!"

"Oh!" Euphie carefully picked herself up and away from her brother's person who immediately began to cough as the air rushed back into his lungs. "I'm sorry Lelouch! I guess I should have remembered how delicate you are before jumping to you like that," Euphie said as she wiped away at the left over tears. Lelouch felt his eye twitch as he sat up. _Let it slide._ _Let it slide._ _Let it slide._

"Okay, it's pretty obvious that you are taking a liking to Suzaku, Euphie, but I don't see what the problem is."

Euphie blushed before she looked to her clothed lap and fiddled with the skirt of her pajama dress. "Yes, I suppose I didn't mention that part." The pinkette sighed before looking up at Lelouch, determination making its presence known. "I…I want to confess my feelings to him. But, I'm scared of being rejected! I don't want to alienate him! I just-!" For a second, Euphie had the expression of one that was constipated before letting out a massive sigh of frustration. "Ugh, why must this be so hard?" Lelouch chuckled yet his heart wasn't quite in it.

"Love is…" Lelouch winced as he remembered his own situation. "Difficult." Euphemia gave a huffed version of a laugh as she nodded.

"Yes, that is putting it quite lightly, brother." The two siblings stayed quiet as they contemplated their own 'screwed' up lives; taking silent comfort in knowing that they weren't the only ones with problems.

"I think you should wait until the end of the trip."

"Hm?" Euphie said as her blue violet eyes looked towards the ebony haired boy. "Why? Wouldn't it be better to get it over with?"

Lelouch shook his head before letting himself fall back onto the bed. Raising a clothed arm over his eyes, Lelouch answered his younger sister. "You should wait because you could use the time during the trip to show your intentions without stating them outright. This in turn will help prepare Suzaku for when you do tell him and that way he won't be in shock when you ask him if he reciprocates your feelings." Though he couldn't see her, Lelouch simply knew that her sister was staring at him. The reason remained unknown; mostly because he couldn't see her, therefore, couldn't read her.

"Lelouch…"

"Yes Euphie?" Lelouch replied back dully; already beyond tired of the conversation.

"You are a complete GENIUS!"

Lelouch smiled lightly, though, like everything else lately, there was no emotion in there. The eyes he was hiding right now, on the other hand, held so much bottled up emotion, most would be shocked to see them in the eyes of the Cool Prince of Ashford Academy. "Of course, do you not know me?"

He let the smile slip when he realized that the younger girl was hesitating. "What?"

"Lelouch…what's wrong? You've been acting different for a while now. And, well, we're all worried about you." Lelouch tried to ignore the concern that was clearly evident in his sister's voice but it was hard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see how my behavior is any different from what would be considered the usual. I think you guys are worrying for nothing."

"But Lelouch-!"

"Euphemia!" That shut her up. Lelouch glared at her from underneath his arm; clearly showing his 'irritation'.

"I—I'm sorry, Lelouch. But still! I think-!"

"Euphemia, I have grown tired of this topic. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to packing. I just want to go to sleep and get this stupid trip over." A flash of hurt ran across her face before she was able to school her features back to a more pleasing expression.

She stood up from her place on the bed and patted down her pink pajama dress. "Of course, Lelouch. I am sorry to have troubled you with my problems." Without so much as a goodnight, Euphemia left the room, all but slamming the door.

After a good five seconds of staring at the closed door, Lelouch turned his head back to the ceiling above him and tried to force the tears back. He slowly moved his arm back over his face as a few tears leaked out.

_I'm a fool. A complete and utter fool. I guess they _are _right. I have changed._

…**~.~..**

"_Even remembering the bus ride here is making me feel uncomfortable. The tension could be felt and it didn't help that Euphie and Suzaku were Bus Buddies. That entire time she could not stay quiet! And it hurt knowing what was to come at the end of the week yet not being able to do anything about it without my problems coming to light." _The waters moved violently as his audience shifted in them.

"_Now, now, I don't see why_ you _are getting all worked up over it. Anyways, when we arrived at Milly's family's summer home, she assigned us our rooms."_

…**~.~..**

"Wait, we're all sharing rooms!?" Lelouch yelled as he stared incredulously at the she-devil as smirked at him.

"Yup! Now pipe down and listen up as I list who is staying with whom!" Milly yelled even though they had all been quiet. "Now, since it is more appropriate, the guys will be sharing a room with another guy while the girls will be sharing with another girl! First the girls!" In the end, Euphie was to share a room with Nina, Milly with Shirley, and Kallen with Anya. Nunnally was in a room of her own and no one really complained. Gino and Rivalz had to share a room while Rolo, Lelouch and Suzaku were being crammed into another one. To say that Lelouch was in hell would be an understatement. By the time the three boys made it to their assigned room, Lelouch was jumpy beyond belief. While they were putting away their things, Suzaku laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the raven to jump a foot in the air.

"God damnit, Suzaku! Talk to me first before you scare me like that!" Both Suzaku and Rolo stared at Lelouch whose pale cheeks were flushed as he put a hand on his chest where his heart should be.

"Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku said tentively. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it. For a while now, actually…"

Lelouch sighed as he turned away and brought out his tooth brush and comb. "Suzaku, as I told Euphemia the other day, I am perfectly fine. Nothing is different about me." It was then that Lelouch turned around to walk to their shared bathroom that was attached to their room.

Only to slam down onto the floor because he had stepped on his own shoe lace.

"LELOUCH!"

"NII-SAN!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Keep your heads on!" Lelouch said as he slowly got to his feet and pushed away their 'helping' hands. He kept the tears of pain and embarrassment at bay as he stood up and rushed to the bathroom. "We should get the girls and head down to the beach! There's still enough daylight that it should be enough!" he called from the bathroom's closed door.

…

Lelouch watched from his place underneath the umbrella as the rest of his friends played in the blue water. He watched as the tan flesh rippled as _he_ swam and—Lelouch shook his head at those dangerous thoughts. It wasn't long before their first volleyball game was set up. They used one of the nets provided and the teams were chosen. It was Suzaku's team versus Kallen's. This, of course, meant war.

Suzaku's team had Shirley, Milly, and Nina. Meanwhile, Kallen had Gino, Rivalz, and Rolo. In order to keep it fair, Lelouch was chosen as the referee and Nunnally, Anya, and Euphie as their little cheerleaders. It hurt.

Seeing Euphie outright flirt with Suzaku. It seemed that they were all obvious to only him since the rest didn't really notice it. Suddenly, it just seemed too much. Like the world was suddenly closing in on him, constricting his chest. Suffocating him.

It was all suffocating. As he shakily stood up, Lelouch imagined that this would be what being buried alive felt like. He ignored the calls from his friends as he walked away and headed to the nearest communal bathroom that the beach offered. Before he could actually get into the small building, he was grabbed by his shoulders while a hand found its way across his mouth. The stench of dirtiness and alcohol filled his sense as he realized that a dirty hand was on his mouth. His first thought was _Ew_.

He was then pushed roughly against the shadowed part of the wall and realized his situation. A pair of beige swimming trunks and a black sleeveless hoodie weren't the best clothes to use during a fight as protection. Plus he was royally screwed if the guy had a weapon.

"YA HAFFTA GET OUTTA HERE, KID! YA AND YAR FRIENDS WILL GET HURT IF YA STAY! The monster is coming," the homeless looking guy said, the last part was said in a whisper. By then, he had wrapped his dirty hands once more around Lelouch's shoulders and was holding on tightly. His eyes became glazed over as he continued to stare at Lelouch.

"E-e-excuse me, sir?"

"YA HAFFTA GET OUTTA HERE, KID! YA AND YAR FRIENDS WILL GET HURT IF YA STAY! THE MONSTER IS COMING!" Lelouch whipped of a dot of spit with disgust as he fought down his irritation.

"Yes sir, you already said that. What I meant was what are you talking about? What monster?" The crazy guy looked angry as he shook Lelouch which caused the boy to hit his head against the wall behind him.

"That monster!" The man pointed towards the beach houses that lined the road.

"Uh, sir…those are houses."

The man shook him again before pointing towards the ocean. "That monster!" At this point, his hands tighten enough to give Lelouch bruises.

"Sir, you are hurting me!"

"Listen ta me, boy! It will murder you and everythin ya care about! Eat 'em all up, I tell ya! Ya hafta leave! Before it gets ta ya!" The man then seemed to withdraw again. "Like it took ma daughter…" Lelouch felt his heart go out a little again and he tried to reach up to touch the man's shoulder.

"Sir?" Before either of them could react, the man was shoved away by one Suzaku Kururugi.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" The homeless guy stared at Suzaku fearfully before scurrying away. Suzaku, still mad that the guy had even dared to try and hurt Lelouch, kicked some sand after him. Turning to Lelouch, his face was replaced by one of concern. "Hey Lelouch are you okay?" Lelouch, who had been watching the exchange, turned and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired. I—I've been out all day and I think I'm getting sunburned." Suzaku looked surprised before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just tell the others and then we can go." This caused Lelouch to straighten up.

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

"Of course," was Suzaku's reply. "It's not like I would leave you alone after a creep like that attacks you! He could come back again, you know."

"Y-yeah, I guess he could…"

…

That night, Lelouch tossed and turned underneath his bed sheets. No one position was comfortable enough for him. Finally, after a full hour, Lelouch stilled when he heard Suzaku get up from his bed. He was once again surprised when Suzaku slid under his sheets, made himself comfortable, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lelouch had the best sleep he's ever had since he was a kid.

…**~.~..**

"_That was literally the best sleep I've had in ages! I mean…you know what? I don't regret saying that." _The waves splashed around angrily as arms churned them. _"Hey! Calm down or you're going to get me wet! Sheesh! You have a temper don't you?"_

"_I should have listened to that old man's advice,"_ he muttered under his breath.

…**~.~..**

"We are going scuba diving!" The only groan of frustration and irritation came from Lelouch while the rested practically yelled in excitement. "A fisherman offered to take us to the nearby reefs and even offered some of his son's scuba gear," Milly said as she led them all down to the docks. There, a fisherman waved at them as he tied some random looking ropes together. "There he is!"

Not long after meeting, they were all heading out towards some of the closest reefs they could get to without going too far out into the ocean. There were only four sets of scuba gear so only four of them would be going at a time. The first to go was Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphie, and Kallen. They all quickly changed into the gear in a small restroom which was no small feat. When they were all geared up, they were given Scuba Diving 101 before lining up at the railing of the still boat. Lelouch actually planned at tricking the rest of them by not going at the count of three but Suzaku foiled his plan. At three, the brunette, now covered in a blue and black body suit, brought his arm across the raven's chest and used his body weight and gravity to bring him down as well.

And soon, he was sinking. Lelouch quickly grew used to breathing through the mouthpiece as he looked at the world around him in wonder. He followed the schools of fish and his friends to the reef nearby. And boy was it beautiful. The colors were captivating. Everything simply looked alive!

Even his friends. Lelouch felt his heart clench as Euphie began to point things out to Suzaku, touching him and soon they ended up in a game of tag. They soon even got Kallen to join them. Not wanting to continue watching, Lelouch swam further along the reef; to a more ancient looking part. After what seemed only a short few minutes, Lelouch found the watch like meter pointing towards the orange zone. Time to go up. With a small push, Lelouch watched as he got closer to the surface, the light dancing through the waves. Just a single yard left between him and the free air.

And then something grabbed his ankle.

With a small shriek that came in the form of bubbles, Lelouch was dragged back down into the watery depths and away from the light that suddenly reminded him of something someone who was dying might see. The light?

Lelouch kicked and struggled but the water caused his already weak movements to become even more sluggish. The scene around him changed as he travelled through an unexplored part of the reef. Ceasing his struggles somewhat, Lelouch glanced at whatever had his ankle and kind of wished he hadn't. A reddish looking tentacle was wrapped around him and it led off…to who knows where! Another scream found its way to the water. He watched as more tentacles suddenly appeared and began to…to feel him! These were slightly smaller than the first and Lelouch felt complete and utter terror as his bodysuit stretched before tearing away. The silence only made it more terrifying. He swung his arms 'wildly' as another tentacle came towards his face. This one only made Lelouch confused before he understood.

It grabbed on to oxygen mask and forcefully pulled it away from his face; thus taking away what little precious oxygen he had left. Lelouch continued his struggles but he was slowly becoming tired after all that thrashing. He couldn't do anything by the time the tentacle came back and took his goggles away. The small moment he was able to see through them, he realized that he was now, officially, naked. He counted it as a blessing when his goggles were taken away. Now he couldn't see as he was taken away and eaten.

Slowly, Lelouch felt his consciousness leave him. He could vaguely feel himself slow down to a stop. _Maybe this is the end…I'm going to die here and have my remains be eaten by this…by this…this monster…_

Before he could dwell on that any further, Lelouch felt the water rush past him as he was jerked once more. He stopped being able to tell which way was what. And soon, coldness rushed over his body as he made contact with air.

To say that Lelouch was dying would have been an understatement. Even as he was held _upside down_, in the _friggin air_, _naked_, he could still not breathe properly.

It did not help when his breath got caught in his throat when he began to feel multiple tentacle-y arms _feel_ his _wet_ and _bare_ skin. It was then when Lelouch opened his eyes completely. Only to find a monster beneath him, in the water.

Its skin was a light reddish color and large rectangular eyes were staring back at him with such intelligence, that it should have been impossible. It also caused Lelouch's strength to return and his fight or flight button to be turned on. Since flight really wasn't an option, Lelouch 'chose' fight.

He began throwing his arm and free leg everywhere. Sometimes they hit empty air, sometimes they hit something slimy. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the thing got tired of playing around and restrained his remaining leg and left arm. Eventually, another arm made its way to his chest. It slithered across his stomach while another began to leave a trail of wetness that led to his…his…oh god, his nipples…

Just as he was about to start screaming, another wet, slippery appendage literally slapped itself across his mouth, forbidding any noises to come out. Lelouch could only watch in horror and slight fascination as the suckers (oh my effing god, those suckers) attached to his pink nubs and went to town.

Soon another arm found its way to his back and he was tilted slightly upwards. Now, that tentacle acted as a support while the tentacles on his legs began to loosen slightly. One of the red tentacles that had been feeling up his chest then began to move south. Lelouch shivered and let out an embarrassing but soft moan as it passed over his hips. He knew where it was going and was slightly surprised that he was more than happy to let it be. Just as it grasped onto his _very_ hard appendage, he opened his mouth and let out a deep moan into the tentacle that muffled the sound.

It was in that moment when the tentacle on his face moved before entering into Lelouch's warm and moist mouth. It slowly pumped his rock hard penis, using the rhythm to dictate the pace it took when moving in his mouth.

The secret that this was his first time doing anything sex related was going to stay with him to his grave.

It was only after a few prods when Lelouch realized that one of the tentacles that had held his leg had released it in order to try and 'enter' him? No. It felt more like preparation. At this realization, Lelouch bucked, albeit lightly; as if he didn't really want to try. The buck only became more passionate as he realized that it added on to the sweet friction on his cock.

"Uh! Uh! Y-yes! Ah!"

Slowly but surely, the suckers began to move with much more haste. The pressure was on the border of pleasure and pain. He barely thought about the arm that was in his mouth. Even as it began to quicken its pace, Lelouch could not truly compare it to the pleasure the tentacles on his chest and dick were making him feel. The one on his dick though, was becoming mischievous though. It would either squeeze tightly, not enough to create pain of course, but it became sluggish in its movements. Then it would switch over to a loosened hold and go much faster. It was quite frustrating to say the least.

He was so focused on the damned tentacle on his penis that he forgot about the one that was at his anus. That was until it plunged in. "Uwah!"

(Un)Fortunately, the tentacle pumping itself in and out of his mouth muffled the scream. The small tentacle that was now partying inside his rectum was twisting and turning in ways Lelouch didn't think possible. At least, not inside a human body. "Ah! Ah! AH! D-d-don't stop!" The…thing cooed at his command, as if taking pleasure from it. As if it actually understood what he was trying to say. And, if from the way the tentacles seemed to tense or jerkingly pulled at him, the thing that could only be described as a giant octopus felt pleasure as well upon entering him. Soon, the thing jerked in and around him with renewed vigor. It also found that sweet spot that could make the manliest man crumble beneath its power. The tentacle found his prostate.

Lelouch began to see sea stars as the tentacles sucked, jerked, and fucked him raw. The sensory overload was too much. And soon, the dam could no longer be held back. "Suzaku!" he yelled as he convulsed in the air as he came; his semen making an arch in the air before landing on the creature below. The tentacle inside his anus also seemed to have released something inside of him because he felt it enlarge almost painfully before being pushed out with the force of its ejaculation.

Lelouch Lamperouge, son of Marianne and Charles Lamperouge, just got raped by tentacles and had an orgasm because of it. While screaming out the name of the best friend he was so very much in love with.

Life was just grand.

…**~.~..**

Lelouch stared up at the giant octopus before him, feeling slightly peeved at the rape that had happened earlier, before he had woken up on the sandy beach that was inside the cave where he had been brought by said octopus.

"And that was the story of how I came to be here," Lelouch said as he finished the story. The octopus stayed silent while his arms merely floated around in the water. Then, realizing just how crazy of a situation this all was, Lelouch finally cracked and put the blame on someone who was clearly not at fault.

"This is all Suzaku's fault!" Lelouch practically screamed into the cave as the moonlight began to pour in while the moon herself peeked into the hole that was above the cave. The octopus flinched in the water and slightly drew away from the angry and scared human on the small sandy beach. "If he wasn't so stupid and could just get a clue then I wouldn't be talking to a friggin GIANT OCTOPUS like it was a person!" Lelouch then turned and raised his naked ass to the air as he pounded at the sand with a closed fist. "I wouldn't have been raped and telling a _cephalopod_ my deepest, darkest fears! Damn him! I hope he dies!"

By the end of it all, Lelouch was sobbing. He collapsed onto the still warm sand after his energy was spent and merely cried to himself. He flinched when he felt a tentacle touch his bare leg but did not move away. He did nothing as it wrapped around his ankle and dragged him away from the only wet spot and into the shallow part of the water. Instead, he released a tired sigh when he was flipped onto his back and the octopus's penis/tentacle came up to wipe the tear streaks away. He smiled slightly as he came to a conclusion. "No one has ever shown me this much care before. I guess an animal can have more humanity than an actual human." The moment he felt a tentacle brush his slightly erect penis, Lelouch closed his eyes and let out a sensual gasp. After a few pumps, he opened his eyes and turned his cheek to press against the octopus's penis. He slowly raised a hand towards it and smiled slightly as it flinched, shivered, and tensed at his light touch. When it relaxed, Lelouch raised it towards his mouth and gave it a tentative lick. The thing once again tensed and shivered, but Lelouch did not stop. He licked as much as he could before putting it in his mouth.

If you had told Lelouch a few months ago that he was going to fall for his best friend, lose his awesome sense of fashion, go to a beach and become jealous of his younger sister, get _raped _by an octopus, and then suck that very same octopus off, he would have very well shot you and said that it was with the world's best interest at heart.

Almost regrettably, the two began to reach their climaxes. By the end of the blast, Lelouch's entire face was literally covered in octopus sperm after the thing blew its load. The red octopus made a cooing sound and used the very same tentacle to try and wipe some of it from the boy's face. The raven merely laughed it off before kissing the tip of the tentacle.

"It's fine. I can just wash it off you know." To prove this, he grabbed some sea water and splashed it on to his face. "See? No problem!" The cephalopod cooed once more before letting its tentacles follow Lelouch as he headed back to the warm spot. He laid down and watched as the tentacles surrounded his body in what could be mistaken for an embrace. Though it wasn't quite as great as Suzaku's embrace, it was still something that Lelouch would always keep in his heart.

Until the moment he realized that he just developed Stockholm Syndrome for a creature that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. But that will come about in the next chapter.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**I can't believe I actually wrote this…I'm sorry, I'm in shock…the next chapter should be the last one. My mind *entire body shivers* is such a dark place.**

**P.S. I just had to stop typing at "oh my effing god, those suckers" because I literally got a nosebleed just saying. It seems that anime can be close to reality.**

**P.S.S. please do not flame me if you don't like it. I put those warnings at the top for a reason you know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, since someone asked, I'm going to try to stretch this out into THREE chapters! (You're welcome, Hitomi!) But it might be a bit of a struggle….or maybe not…hmmmmm. *plotting face appears* maybe it might be more than three? **

**P.s. This gives a clue to the deepness of THIS cephalopod.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot so stfu.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Sea Stars, Sushi, and a Search Party**

Of all the things that Lelouch expected after getting raped by an octopus, being pampered was not one of them. The raven could not help the moan that escaped from his lips as two tentacles continued to massage his back and another combed his hair with a broken seashell. If he could see himself right now, he would have thought he looked like a mermaid prince. Or maybe it was more towards princess?

After a few moments of peace, Lelouch had to hold back the rather loud gasp of pain as a tentacle slithered down his back and over a sensitive spot. The raven practically twisted himself off the rock in an attempt to get away from the pain causing appendage.

"Uwah!"

In the end, he landed on his naked ass on top of cold sand. While the reddish tentacles jerked away in surprise, Lelouch lightly fanned the sore spot, remembering how he had awoken to a slight burning sensation there. He had been lying in the sand and had been slowly waking up to the feeling of the tentacles slither around him. He had been turned over and on to his stomach by them and stayed drowsily still as a pinching sensation occurred before a foggy, yet blissful, feeling began to spread out throughout his body. He didn't know how long he had stayed like that but when he finally got it together, it was around mid-day and he was practically drenched in octopus cum while shivering from what could only be his own orgasm(s).

The octopus cooed as it reached an arm out towards him. Lelouch smiled gently before grabbing onto the tentacle and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "Thanks," he said after getting up and walking towards the area that held the wet sand. The sea creature cooed once more as Lelouch sat on the watery shore and watched as the raven began to kick his feet into the small waves that came towards him.

"You know what I just realized?" Lelouch asked the giant octopus. Instead of the usual cooing, the red cephalopod drew in its tentacles and slightly pushed itself forward. The raven smiled, feeling happy that at least _someone_, or something, was actually listening to what he had to say. "I don't think I've had something to eat since yesterday morning!" A rosy lipped smile appeared on his face as Lelouch heard his stomach growl. "Do you think you could get something for me to eat?" he asked the red sea creature. The waves became violent as the octopus moved away from the sandy beach and to the underwater cave entrance.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Okay, I know it was super short but suddenly my creativity burned out and it only makes me feel more guilty that I haven't updated anything! So, here is a small piece of what WAS going to be going on in this chapter. I will be continuing on in the next.**

**P.s. I did not expect so many people to actually like this story. I'm actually very happy that so many did! I know it's strange but, hey! It's our own interests' right? Why should anybody judge us?**

**Reviews That I Enjoyed Reading:**

"_**I'm so confused, and all I really know is that I want more... mindfucked"**_

"_**That was, sad, strange, hot and somehow so cute"**_

"_**I liked the story kind of want to see more of Lelouch and the Octopus was kind of cute at the end."**_

"_**o.o well then. I like it. ANOTHER"**_

"_**I love this story so much!"**_

"_**I know this kind of weird…but I'm laughing at the end...hahaha"**_

"_**Wow, just wow."**_


End file.
